It is all about the freinds you choose to make
by Mrs. Able Nightroad
Summary: This is about, Esther, Tres, and most IMPORTANTLY! Able!
1. Empty

**I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD!!!!!!**

Esther stood outside the large, vast doors of the Vatican. She took a deep breath, then lightly knocked on the door. There was a delayed answer, she started to knock again but the door opened as she raised her hand. It was Father Tres, with a some what cross face on. This was no surprise to anyone who knew Father Tres was an android. He bowed his head, then opened the door a bit wider and moved to the side to let Esther in.

" Sister Esther, Good Morning" he said with a monotone voice, yet it still sounded of sorrow and human like.

" Father Tres..." She said also bowing then walking fully into the Vatican's main hall. Then she realized something odd. The Vatican was completely vacant. This scared Esther a bit. Knowing the Vatican's original state, priests, nuns, and the occasional AX member here and there.

" Father Tres...I-I-I-s E-everything in order?" Esther said in a stammering voice.

" Negative..." Father Tres mumbled.

" Please follow me" Father Tres said turning on his heals and walking towards the west side of the hall.

Then they got to a sharp corner. There stood about 100 people with their backs to Esther and bowed heads. She pushed her way through the crowd till she got to a circle clearing in the middle of the crowd. That is when Esther found why it was so quite.

**Me:** **sighs** Ahh! I know it was short yet first chapter is finished!

**Able:** When do **_I_** come in?

**Tres:** Stop being selfish, she needs to make the story FLOW!!

**Able:** Your just saying that because you are one of the FIRST charectures! **starting to get red in the face** EVEN THE CROWD IS BEFORE ME!!!

**Me: turning to reader and getting on knees **PLEASE review and shut these to UP!!

**Chey: giggling** Know you know how **_I_** feel!

**Me: notices Chey and runs to hide behind her **Please!!! How do you SHUT THEM UP!!! **holding head in pain **

**Chey: Shakes Elizabeth off** HEY BOYS!!!!

**Able and Tres:** WHAT?????????

**Chey:** Talyson and Sheathen are here!!!

**Able and Tres:** ** Run out of the room**

**Me: hugging Chey **I WORSHIP YOU THANK YOU!!!!

( Hope you didn't mind me using some of your charectures and well..you Chey!!)


	2. The Pope

**I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD!!!!!!**

She looked down and her heart jumped about three feet. There on the floor, ly and 13 year old boy in white robes and brown coffee hair. Esther knew who this teen was, it was Alessandro, the young pope. Esther started–

**Able:** WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!!!!! **starts crying**

**Me:** Father! Please don't cry! It is just for the interest of the readers!

**Cain:** NO! Let him cry!

**Sheathen:** I have an idea Cain...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

**Me:** **comforting Able **Well, now that Able is a little more calm and Sheathen is handling Cain(forcibly) , does everyone mind if I continue the story????

**Able:** **sniffs** Go ahead...

**Me: smiles** Thank you! **starts typing again, prying away her right hand from Able's tight grasp**.

Esther started to walk closer towards the pope. Next to him was Father Pedro, he had a strong face on yet earlier Esther could tell he was crying because his cheeks were flushed and his nose was red. Then she looked to her left and found Father Able with his head down, quietly praying. Esther could tell Father was holding his tears back.

Esther walked over to Father Able and locked herself onto his arm. He was startled. Then he looked down to find Esther's big blue eyes stare up at his and tried to smile at her, yet he just couldn't find any happiness inside him. All he could do was keep a strait face and not cry.

"W-w-what happened?"

she slowly shuddered.

"Death..."

Father Able took a deep breath to gain his composure then started to speak again. He looked away from Esther because he didn't want to see her cry.

" Death Eaters" He said little more sturdy then before. Esther let go of Father Able's arm. She went closer to the boy and now was standing next to Father Pedro.

"I-I didn't even see them..."

Father Pedro said, pushing his words out as if they were painful.

"It's completely NOT your fault!"

Esther said firmly, standing up and walking back to Father Able. Then Able started talking, and it startled Esther that his voice was a rough, broken voice. She could tell without even looking at him, hat he was slightly crying.

"If..if only I took my gun out quicker, if only I responded to the channel of the Vatican faster if only-

Esther cut Father off my screaming in a harsh whisper,

"STOP! STOP blaming it on YOURSELF!!!!!"

Esther started to turn to run away. She couldn't take it anymore. Yet she was stopped by someone's arm pushed out in front of her. She looked to her left and there was Cardinal Caterina.

"No, don't go anywhere YET! I need you in my office right away."

Then she walked to Tres, whispered something in his ear, he nodded. Next was Able, again the same thing, except Able looked at his watch, gulped THEN nodded. As the Cardinal stormed off Esther walked towards Tres, Able has Already left in the direction on the Cardinal's office.

"Status Report"

Tres said. Esther was surprised Tres even CARED about her well being, so she was hesitant to answer.

"Fin—fine Father Tres..."

And with that he also walked off to Caterina's office, Esther following hastily behind.

**Me: sighs** Well! Another Chapter finished! It is getting a bit easier to make these longer! What do you think everyone?

**Tres:** Status report, 8 out of 10!

**Able:** I agree with Tres except I would give it a 9!

**Talyson:** Suck up...

**Cain:** It was OK for something that didn't have ME in it.

**Able:** You are to FULL OF YOURSELF!!! So you're a Crusnik and you have waves come out of your hand...WOW!

**Cain:** WATCH IT LITTLE GUY!

**Able:** **hides behind Talyson**

**Talyson:** Hey, I'm on his side!

**Me:** Review and...and...Alright I can't think of anything good...so just review or um...**turns to **** director **Are we allowed to threaten?????

**Director:** no...

**Me:** CRAP!


End file.
